The Dinner Party
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: Santana/girlpeen!Brittany have a dinner party. Brittany gets hard in the middle of dinner, and Santana gives her a handjob under the table. Sexy times occur in the bathroom...


**A/N:** This a girl peen one one shot I wrote for the Glee kink meme. Enjoy it and blaze on!

Brittany never really liked having to attend Santana's dinner parties, mostly because the partners at Santana's law firm were all thoroughly boring. Santana, on the other hand, loved them. She worked the crowd with ease and made new contacts, networking and marketing herself to potential new clients and coworkers. Brittany had convinced Santana to invite their mutual friend from high school, Quinn Fabray, to the dinner party, so Brittany had someone to talk to. Attire was formal and they were currently all sitting down in Brittany and Santana's large dinning room. Santana, not the best cook, has had the dinner party catered by an expensive French restaurant. Santana had the money do these kinds of things. She also had the money to blow on designer dresses, and she was wearing her favorite skin tight red dress tonight.

Brittany takes a bite of something Santana had just told her was foie gras, whatever the hell that was. Santana knows better than to tell Brittany she's eating duck liver. Brittany chews for a moment, not sure if she likes the taste, but ends up finishing the whole thing pretty quickly. She looks over at where Santana is sitting next to her talking about one of the cases she's working on to Quinn. Brittany scans Santana's body and realizes she's at the perfect angle to see right down Santana's dress. Brittany smiles to herself and leans over a bit. Brittany has a bit of a thing for Santana's breasts. The eighth wonder of the world she likes to call them.

Brittany continues staring hard down the front of Santana's dress as Santana grabs her wine glass and takes a long sip and feels the crotch of her pants getting tighter. Brittany freaks out for half a second. She usually wore special underwear that kept her appendage hidden, but for some reason tonight she had decided not to wear them. No one but Santana knew about her special friend. Brittany thinks for a moment about getting up and going to the bathroom to jerk off or wait this hard on off, but when Santana turns to look at her, totally catching her staring at her breasts, Santana gives Brittany the bedroom eyes. Brittany quickly decides that she needs some assistance with what has grown to be her fully erect penis.

Brittany takes Santana's nearby hand, brings it to her mouth, kisses it, then proceeds to guide it down to cup at the large bulge in her pants. She sees Santana's eyebrows shoot high onto her forehead and she mouthes 'Really? Now?' Brittany just nods and smiles pleadingly. Santana glances around the room to see that everyone else is absorbed in conversation. She reluctantly goes for the zipper on Brittany's pants. Brittany's erection pops out of her pants, and the release is sweet. Brittany slouches down in her chair a bit to keep her cock from poking over the top of the table. Santana gives her a long gentle stroke with her hand as she uses her off hand to pour herself more wine. Brittany can tell she's a little drunk because she didn't usually like public sex, but she leans over and kisses Brittany a dragged out kiss that tastes like wine, hand starting to pump up and down on Brittany's cock. Brittany struggles not to moan as Santana rubs at her head. It feels amazing.

Santana starts stroking faster and now has a vice like grip around Brittany. Brittany tries her best to look normal but can't keep the goofy grin off her face as Santana rubs hard down the length of Brittany then softly strokes back up. Santana turns to look at her again, and when she traces her tongue around her lips, Brittany wants nothing more than to be inside that mouth. Santana's hand is pumping fast now and Brittany's sure she's about to come. Brittany closes her eyes and feels Santana's hand twisting and pumping up and down quickly. Santana catches Quinn's eyes just at the moment when Brittany's on the edge. Quinn, who is sitting on the other side of Brittany, looks down into Brittany's lap and drops her fork with a clatter. Santana feels a warm liquid covering her hand before she can remove it. Quinn looks away blushing. Santana gives Brittany a few more strokes, places her cock back into her pants, zips them up, and gives Brittany a meaningful look.

Brittany makes it to desert thinking of fucking Santana the whole time. She has no idea why she's so incredibly horny, but once the desert is served she decides she can't wait any longer. She stands up and nods her head toward the hallway at Santana.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Santana says to her guests with a smile. When Santana meets Brittany in the bathroom down the hall, Brittany's pants are around her ankles, her hand stroking at her hardened cock. Santana wants this over as quickly as possible so she can return to her guests, so she falls to her knees on the bathroom rug, takes Brittany's swollen member into her hands and gives it's length a lick. She brings it into her mouth and begins sucking hard, hand pumping up and down the shaft. Brittany's hand comes to the back of her head, and pushes her in slightly. Santana takes all of Brittany, all that she can fit anyways, into her mouth and looks up at her. Brittany's eyes roll into the back of her head and she staggers back into the bathroom counter as Santana's head starts to bob back and forth. She works up a quick pace and sucks and licks around Brittany. Brittany feels herself poking Santana in the back of the throat repeatedly. She lets out a low moan of pleasure as Santana sucks hard, pulls back, and flicks her tongue across Brittany's head, her hand pumping hard again.

Brittany pulls Santana up by the shoulder when she feels herself on the edge, sets her up on the counter, pulls her dress up her thighs, and realizes she's not wearing any underwear. Brittany loves it when Santana goes commando. It makes times like these go that much quicker. They lock eyes as Brittany lines her cock up at Santana's entrance. She uses a hand to guide it in. She spreads Santana's legs wider and pushes all the way in. Santana would never get over the feeling of Brittany inside her.

Brittany starts to rock her hips hard into Santana who grabs her around the neck and lets out a strangled sound that sounds vaguely like Brittany's name. Brittany sucks lightly at Santana's neck and palms her breasts roughly.

"Faster," Santana commands, and Brittany starts to pound hard into Santana. After a minute more of hard and quick thrusts Brittany feels Santana clench around her and brings a hand down to trace circles around her clit. Brittany comes hard watching Santana's face contort in pleasure, her own orgasm rocking through her. She pulls Santana close into herself as she continues rocking forward, emptying herself inside Santana. She kisses Santana heatedly on the mouth, pulls out, sets Santana back on the ground, and they take turns fixing each other's hair and clothes.

Brittany comes up from behind Santana where she's reapplying her lipstick in the mirror and kisses her on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe," Brittany whispers in her ear, and holds the door open and follows Santana back out into the dinning room.


End file.
